Estel's Day Out
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Little Estel disappeared and not even Lord Elrond's power could find him. With the Elf Prince's help they realized the child was out for his own dangerous adventure. How will the Lord of Imladris prevent such dangers when he's not beside his son?
1. Chapter 1

Estel's Day Out

**by: WhiteGloves**

_**A new series on top of others :o am I killing myself and the readers? XD hope not~**_

_**I have been thinking of making this for a long time ^^ I will do my others too haha~ just to have a new environment!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was a sunny afternoon and Elrond, the mighty Lord of Rivendell, was writing silently on his desk inside his private quarters. He was writing a message to Halbarad, a ranger from the North, and the second in command of the _Dúnedain_ while their real chieftain is still unable to take hold of his duty_._ The real chief, who was the son of Arathorn, the former Chief of the Dúnedain happened to be a small-innocent-bouncy-boy, who had not any idea of such. Halbarad wanted to hear news about him from the Elf Lord for this little fellow was living in Rivendell, under Elrond's protection.

It was quite a tale, the Lord thought, after putting a period on the last sentence of the letter, but the child whom he decided to call Estel was growing rapidly and learning quickly since his arrival in the Last Homely two years ago. Lord Elrond had not been fond of any man but this child and thinking of the little adan would always bring smile on his lips.

He paused. Why yes, he loved the child. He loved him so much that it pains him to think about the fate bestowed upon the little child's shoulder. Elrond suddenly gripped the quill on his hands. He always had to remind himself that by then Estel would be ready.

Signing and sealing the letter he had worked for that includes the tale of Estel's wanderings around the Last Homely when he was able to walk alone that alarmed the Elven realm, his nonstop inquiry to his teacher Glorfindel that always sent the Balrog Slayer running after his twins, the child's own initiative to learn from his adopted father and his amusing stunts with his adopted brothers, Lord Elrond was proud to say that he was raising the future King of Men well.

Opening his drawer, he placed the letter inside needing to wait for a messenger that will deliver it. He stood up gracefully with his hair dark as the shadows of twilight falling from his shoulders to his back. He looked about the room and then remembered that his sons were probably playing outside. Deciding to see them, Elrond headed for the door but his keen hearing and his power to foresee showed him the arrival of those he was looking for. Certainly he wouldn't miss that familiar thump of Estel's feet.

Wondering what it was about, the Lord remained on his spot and waited for the knock. But the knock appeared to have been forgotten when the door was thrown open and a running child with black curly hair and a pair of silver lively eyes came squealing happily toward his father.

"Estel." started the Lord sternly for he had asked the child many times to use the door properly but his words were drowned by the little child's excited call.

"_Ada!_!" said the overjoyed child while tugging on his dress, "Dan' told me something!"

"Indeed?" asked the Elf Lord eyeing Elladan who had come running after his younger brother. Elladan, who was the eldest among his sons caught his eyes and shook his head.

"T'was a misunderstanding." He quickly said as Elrond took the small child to his arm and Estel embraced his father tightly and lovingly. Elrohir came last among the three looking from his younger brother to his father and then to his twin brother who was the same replica of him.

"We told Estel you wouldn't, ada." quickly amended the younger twin.

Elrond raised his eyebrows and then looked at his smiling little lad.

"And what is this mysterious thing I cannot or would not do?"

"Raise the river!" said Estel looking amaze with bright shining eyes. Lord Elrond was stunned and threw his twins one of his familiar glares.

"We were just explaining how this valley is under your protection, ada." Elladan said after meeting his father's glare. "Estel was talking about his new lesson with Glorfindel when the subject about your protection was touched…"

"Wouldn't you do it, ada?" asked Estel looking hopeful.

The Lord of Imladris watched the child trying to make up his mind. If it had been another one who had asked for such favor then there was a clear answer. For Estel he would always have to have second thoughts.

"I am sorry, _tithen pen_, but there are powers in this world that must not be used for the purpose of entertainment." He started to explain. The smile on Estel's face slowly vanished and all that remained was a somber expression. "You must understand, with great power lies great responsibilities…"

He brought the quiet little child down the nearest chair and settled him there, kneeling after and smiling at the child who had the face of defeat. "Listen to me; we have different kinds of power. I have power over you, you have power over me. But I hope our wisdom will grow with our power, and teach us that the less we use our power the greater it will be."

Estel looked up but did not speak. His clear eyes of silver showed that somehow he understood his father but his disappointed expression did not falter. Elrond sighed with a heavy heart. He then placed a warm kiss on the child's forehead before standing up.

"A time will come that you will see my power for yourself, son, but not now." He smiled at the lad reassuringly. Little Estel pressed his lips together and the Elf Lord couldn't help but feel disappointed himself.

"I heard Legolas will come and pay a visit?" he amended instead to lessen the sadness on the small child's heart. As he expected Estel's eyes shone slightly and the boy giggled. The child sprang up and turned to his brothers with mirth back on his young eyes which somewhat satisfied the Lord. Elrohir gathered the small one on his arms while Elladan was called by their father.

"We shall be waiting for the Prince then, am I right, Estel? And we'll be reading that dearly book he gave to you while doing so, you agree?" asked Elrohir to the young one.

The child nodded looking back at his father. Elrond saw no disappointment on the boy.

"Legolas will be here in no time ada, so Estel will probably forget about this matter." Elladan assured his father while Elrohir and Estel were busily discussing the book of adventure Legolas lend the child.

"I hope it will." Elrond surveyed his young son in concern. "You know your brother… his curiosity sometimes do get the best of him."

Elladan nodded and the three brothers left Elrond's quarters with Estel giving his father one last glance. Lord Elrond raised his hand a little and the little boy waved a farewell.

Erestor and Glorfindel appeared on the door just after the twins and Estel. They were arguing somewhat but both fell silent instantly as the brothers passed them silently.

"What is wrong with the little one?" asked Glorfindel when he and Erestor have set foot inside the quarters and closed the door. Lord Elrond walked around his desk and sat on his chair before he answered.

"He expected me to use my power and raise this valley's strong defense."

Both Erestor and Glorfindel stared at the Half-Elven.

"You disapproved, I take it?" asked Glorfindel sounding hopeful.

"Of course he did! That's absurd to be even mentioned by a child!" said Erestor, coming on Elrond's side and looking at him. "You did say 'no', right Elrond?"

Lord Elrond slowly looked up at his counsilor testily.

"The two of you," he shot Glorfindel a look, "seriously thought I'd let Estel talk me in to doing it?"

Glorfindel eyed Elrond while Erestor shifted on his position. Elrond arched both his eyebrows and then sighed into a low laugh.

_Aye, my young Estel… you do not know how much power you have upon me_…

**-T-T-T-T**

An hour passed while Elrond sat pondering inside his quarters. The messenger has not arrived yet. He gazed at the chair where he had placed Estel an hour ago. He never wanted to disappoint the child… but it was the circumstances that asked for it. And this would not be the last time Estel would be disappointed of him. The time will come when he would have to reveal to the young boy his real heritage. There shall be more than disappointment and grievance, but of their relationship. Elrond wondered if he could take Estel's response. The disappointment on the child's wonderful eyes just now meant so much to him. What of the near future?

Heaving great sigh, Elrond stood up and walked toward the window. It was a fine day. He wished there was something he could do to stop disappointing the child further.

Elrond stopped. His keen hearing heard something from below. Wondering if the Prince had arrived for he was sure Elrohir was shouting, the Elf Lord turned his back on the window to check upon them. But then out of the blue his heart thumped loud. Elrond frowned and swiftly headed for the door and outside. Something was amiss for Elrohir's voice kept on shouting and he could hear Elladan's light footsteps running towards him.

He met Elladan halfway on the stairs with a look of frantic on his young face.

"Elladan?" he inquired with a frown for his eldest twin was out of breath for some reason.

"Estel-!" cried Elladan out of composure and Elrond's ears rang with the boy's name, "He's gone!"

Numbness struck the Elf Lord and for awhile he forgot how it was to live his immortality. Elladan's last words had left a deep impact on his heart. _Estel's gone? How? It was only an hour ago and yet he…No, impossible!_

Elrond shook his head out of dizziness and felt a hand grip his shoulder from behind. He did not notice Glorfindel was there.

"What's going on?" the Balrog slayer asked sharply, upon seeing the distress on his friend's face.

"Estel's gone missing!" said Elladan quickly while Erestor joined them, "We were only at front yard waiting for Legolas! Ro' and I were just talking to the elves who were about to depart outside but when we looked Estel was gone!"

"What?" muttered Erestor looking thunderstruck on his part. Elrond heard his son and the wave of passing out suddenly vanished. He pulled himself together and without speaking he hurried down the yard followed by the three Elves swiftly.

Elrond and the others saw Elrohir coming from the garden looking troubled and this expression added to Elrond's worst fears.

"He isn't anywhere! He's tracks are gone! It's like he vanished in thin air!" cried the younger twin.

"I'll call more Elves to help for the search." said Erestor quickly going back inside the house.

Glorfindel questioned the twins once more while Elrond barely listened. He just saw Estel's book left lying on the ground, spread open. He slowly went and picked it up, his thoughts on his youngest. He remembered Estel's face an hour ago inside his office, how the little child smiled and be saddened.

_Where are you, Estel?_

And Lord Elrond summoned his powers to know the answer by closing his eyes. He heard his twins and Glorfindel. He heard Erestor from the inside. He heard all the Elves' hurried footsteps. He heard the air breathing into his House and the earth in which they were all standing and still none. His powers even reached the outside in which he heard horses coming, animals scurrying and carriages going away. He opened his eyes.

"Estel's not here." He breathed to the others with the hope of finding his child decreasing. The Elves looked at the Elf Lord in dismay for they believe his words without question. They all stood there looking at each other, not knowing where to start until Erestor came back.

"The Elves are already searching." He told them seriously. Glorfindel informed him about the Elf Lord's deduction and the counselor's face fell.

"But where could the child be?" he emphasized sounding both anxious and impatient.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another helplessly while Glorfindel looked directly at Elrond. Elrond held his gaze and saw a shadow passed from the Balrog slayer's eyes.

"You don't suppose Estel went to the river and…?"

Elrond braced himself from the thought and shook his head. "The river would have warned me so…"

Their discussion was interrupted by a visitor who appeared from the gateway in his green and brown clad. The Prince of Mirkwood has finally arrived riding his white steed.

"Legolas," called Elrohir and the note of distress on his voice did not leave unnoticed. Legolas glanced at the group and quickly dismounted his horse with a frown on his fair face.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking at everyone's grim face. "Did I came at a wrong time?"

"Alas! You have my dear prince," broke Erestor, "Why the young one, Estel, is missing!"

Legolas' deep blue eyes rounded and he shot the three Peredhil a look. He was very fond of Estel. "How did this happen?"

"Aye, that's all what we want to know," said Glorfindel turning to the twins once more, "Estel wouldn't just disappear! Somebody took him!"

His words were met by frightened eyes and Glorfindel had to shake his head.

"Don't get overwhelmed by your emotions now! We don't know what really took place but at the very least we should know that Estel is in danger and we have to act and not just stand here!"

"You say that but where do we start?" asked Erestor testily, "Elrond already said the child is no where in Imladris."

Lord Elrond gripped the book on his hands. Legolas shifted on his foot and then noticed something on the ground. He swiftly went over and knelt down while the others were talking. Elladan saw the Prince and followed suit.

"What did you find? Estel's tracks?"

"Did something else occur today?" Legolas asked touching the ground.

"What?" asked Elrohir as he looked at the Prince. Legolas looked up at them all and continued,

"Estel would not vanish in thin air. Somebody took him or he went away himself." The Prince pressed the ground, "He's been here,"

"Yes, that's where he was standing when we left him." confirmed Elladan getting more serious.

"And beside these tracks… a track of a wheel…" said Legolas slowly.

Elrond dropped the book he was holding, a look of alarm filling his eyes.

"Yes… we were talking to some Elves who were about to go on a journey…" Elrohir's voice slowly faded…

All at once like a passing air the Elves were rushing inside. Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, followed by Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas swiftly crossed the yard toward the House with one thing clear on their minds and getting ready for it.

Estel had somehow gotten himself inside the carriage without the Elves out for the travel noticing.

And they have to take him back before he completely disappears.

_**~TBC~**_

_**I think it was a good start. Until the next chapter :)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Give me some treats :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Estel's Day Out**

**Chapter 2**

_**Well Hello Hello! :D**_

**Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Estel's wandering and Elrond's search xD**

**Happy reading! ^O^**

Lord Elrond rode his steed the fastest while the others fell back. They took the route toward West, where the traveling Elves where heading in start for their journey and within an hour caught up with them along the forest. Elrohir and Elladan were riding a few paces behind him, followed by Legolas, Erestor and Glorfindel who was taking up the rear.

The Elves, who were alarmed by the noise of the coming horses, were clearly taken aback to see the six most prominent Elves in their Kingdom trying to catch up with them in a hurried pace. They stopped the carriages in the middle of the forest and greeted the Lord of Rivendell. Lord Elrond went pass them in haste and within a second was looking through inside the carriages without a word.

"What's the matter, my Lord?" asked one of the startled Elves as he watched the six Elves with delighted respect.

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were beside the Elf Lord in swift movements and were looking inside the carriages too while Glorfindel and Erestor remained on their horses.

"We are looking for someone." Erestor spoke in front of the Elves who were watching the search apprehensively, "A dear little one. Did you not notice Estel in one of these carriages?"

"Estel?" repeated the Elves in unison, with questions in their eyes. They half glanced at each other.

"We did not notice anyone, my Lord." said one of the Elves sincerely.

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other then back at the Elves. After a moment Elrond came out on one of the carriages holding something. They all looked at him as he drew nearer, with the twins and Legolas meeting up with him as he walked.

The Lord was holding a piece of apple with a bite mark on it; a small bite mark that could have been done by only a child.

"He's been here. I saw some of his tracks inside." Elrond told the rest with somber eyes, "But I did not find him."

They all turned quickly to the traveling Elves who were appalled to find out that Estel had been riding with them from the time they left Rivendell without their notice.

"He was actually here and now he's gone again?" Erestor's voice was impatient.

Legolas stepped forward to one of the travelers with a serious look.

"By any chance did you stop by somewhere-?"

Elrond glanced up at the Prince of Mirkwood, then back at the travelers.

The Elves nodded simultaneously and one of them answered.

"Yes, we did stop on the human market place in Ford half an hour ago to get some of their ale. We thought it might come in handy…"

Their voices faltered as they watched the swift actions of the six Elves, already climbing up their steeds and hurrying away.

"Be on your way now and may the Valar be with you." called Glorfindel and off he went with the others, leaving the travelers gaping at them in awe.

"Leave it to the child of Elrond to go sneaking around and drive others nuts." Erestor's voice erupted on the air as their horses galloped along the plain, heading no doubt towards the Ford where a small trading market for men could be found. "No doubt the child has learned a few tricks from his mentors." He shot the twins a pointed look.

Elladan and Elrohir almost grinned at one another but were stopped by a dark look from Elrond.

"It's no time to praise us." Elladan told Erestor quickly, "Estel's just a quick learner is all."

"He's grasped everything we thought him by heart." Elrohir piped up, nodding.

"Well, aren't we all missing the point?" Glorfindel's voice joined the conversation, "By now the little one's probably walking around the street on the Ford. Who would not notice a child wearing a silk dress made by the Elves, like a prince?"

"He _is_ a prince." muttered Elrohir.

"The point is we should hurry." Legolas cut in an undertone, "Estel may have learned a lot of things from us Elves, but in reality he's still a child, not hopeless maybe, but indeed helpless."

The others remained silent after the Prince's statement. All through out this, the Elf Lord had remained silent. He knew what both the young Prince and Glorfindel had wanted to say. The world outside Rivendell was very dangerous and a small child couldn't survive in it without help. Just imagining his little one alone on human's unsafe lands makes him want to cry out in pain. The young one doesn't know anything about the unkindness and greediness of Men. He never wanted Estel to realize it on his own. He wanted to be beside his child when that happens- there to guide and protect for that was what a father's role is. Estel may grow up as Aragorn and see these reality for himself but not until he was ready. Right now he was only Estel, his sweet little Estel…

"What I would want to ask…" the Elf Prince's voice came once more from behind Elrond as they continued to ride towards the Ford, "-is what made Estel run away?"

Elrond glanced sideways at him, frowning.

"Run away?" Elladan and the others turned to Legolas with the same frowning faces that made the Elf Prince blink.

"You don't suppose he just decided to climb a wagon to get an apple, do you?" he asked them sounding skeptic. "Estel's sensible enough to realize what's happening, especially if the carriages had started moving. He would have called for your attention. What I'm trying to say is- of course he ran away."

"He wouldn't!" Elrohir injected while shaking his head in disbelief, "Part of his lessons from Ada, Glorfindel and Erestor, is to never leave Rivendell without permission or without any of us. He wouldn't walk away just like that! He is Estel!"

"That's right," nodded Elladan, "Estel would never disobey Ada."

Legolas nodded looking very serious then said rather softly. "But he already did."

The twins stopped talking; the Councilor and the Balrog Slayer remained muted and all their eyes traveled toward the Elf Lord.

Elrond inhaled and looked ahead, trying to remember what could have happened that morning to make Estel disobey him. Elrohir was right, Estel would not run away.

_But he already did. _The Prince's voice nudged from the back of his mind. _But why?_ Does it have something to do with him not showing his powers to the child? Could it be that Estel hated him for it? If it was the only reason then he would gladly show Estel everything he can do from the First Age right now! He would have had he known the child would run… But that's not the Estel he knew. Estel was never taught to act like a spoiled one. He was a gentle and caring child… He would not make his father worry so much… _So why did he run?_

"You did not say anything else to Estel, did you?" Elrond turned to the twins questionably. Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads immediately.

"We didn't." said Elladan.

"We were playing in the front yard waiting for Legolas when the travelers emerged from the stables." came Elrohir's voice, "He was reading his book when I left him to bid the travelers a safe journey. After that they went off and Estel was gone. We thought he had come back inside or had gone into hiding. We looked everywhere for him until Dan' said he'd call you."

"Very well." Elrond looked down, still unable to comprehend why his little one had gone away. If the clues presented to him were real, that Estel disobeyed him because he refused to share a little of his powers and made him go, then Estel did really hate him. "Let's hurry." he manage to whisper softly.

They traveled the whole afternoon, not stopping for anything but a few tracks on the ground made by other creatures. The sun was already starting to set when they finally reached the small market.

The Ford was a little place for Men, but most especially for the Rangers of the North who liked to stay there. It was a small place for trading weapons and other materials as well. Many from the race of men liked to stay here not only because of its ales but because of a possible sighting of Elves. Elves do their trades in this little market whenever they would need anything they could not find in their own land. Ford was very near Rivendell and thus under its protection. Though many have tried to find Rivendell none of them could reach it but only those who are meant to find it. Lord Elrond had also made sure the little market was free from slave-trade for the very idea disgusts him. How glad he was for making this decision for it meant less danger for Estel.

As they enter the small community the Elves pulled the hood of their cloaks up their heads. It was a small precaution for Elves are rarely seen in public.

"Where should we start?" Erestor asked from behind Elrond.

The Elf Lord surveyed the market where men, women and children alike were walking. There where small stalls of fruits, alcohols and weaponry around; beside them where doors of pubs and small rooms where travelers could pay to rest.

"They said they went here for ales." Elrond told the others with his eyes searching the place, "We will search in group. Inspect all the alcohol stores and look for his tracks. He might be around somewhere. Be careful."

With a nod as his signal, the party of six broke into two groups, the twins went together and headed to the left, Erestor and Glorfindel headed to the right while Elrond and Legolas headed straight on the first alcohol stall they saw.

"I will ask." Elrond whispered to the Elf Prince who nodded. The Elf Lord walked a few more steps to reach the store where a round man with bald head and bushy beard faced him.

"Well, hello, master." the man started gladly, "To what may I help you with?"

"Pardon me, but I am only here to inquire something." Elrond replied in his deep voice. The man looked at him from head to foot with a look of doubt.

"If it's something about the whereabouts of the realms Elves I am sorry but I cannot help you." He replied gruffly, with his eyes hardening. Elrond was taken aback by the dealer's answer and only manage to clear his voice.

"I am indeed, asking about the Elves." He started again, pulling the hood on his head closer, "Not their whereabouts but only if they have been here earlier to trade for some of your ales, master."

The round man blinked at him, and then his eyes narrowed.

"Have you been watching my store?"

"I'm afraid I only got here."

The man shook his head next and said airily.

"I'm sorry but I only have men as clients today."

"I see. Thank you."

Elrond rounded toward Legolas who was watching his back all those time.

"I heard him loud and clear." Legolas nodded at Elrond as they continued walking among the race of men, "And I have been trying to locate Estel's tracks but his footprint wasn't anywhere near the stall."

"Yes." Elrond agreed quietly, while his eyes searched the people they meet, mostly children who were running around. Their shadows were apparent on the ground and Elrond became more worried. "We must find him quick. I do not like the idea of leaving him alone for a whole night. Darkness could swallow him... heaven knows why."

Legolas nodded and together they stopped for another alcohol store. It took them three more tries, Elrond had been anxious for the sunset was upon them, before Elrohir came for them, breathless.

"We saw his tracks- you wouldn't believe what we found out!"

"Tell me." Elrond gripped Elrohir's arm lightly, "What did you see?"

Elrohir nodded and led his father and Legolas toward the left alley. They turned a few curves, passing some of the humans swiftly, until they saw another stalls of goods. Elladan was standing nearby and he waved as they came closer.

"What did you find?" Elrond immediately asked, sounding hopeful.

"The stall over here, it's the one." Elladan informed his father looking grimly at the merchant who had been looking at them uneasily. Elrond caught his eyes and what he saw on them made him frown.

"Is this the place where our travelers-?" he looked back at Elladan who shook his head. The older twin turned to Elorhir and called out, "Find Erestor and Glorfindel, Ro'."

Elrohir nodded and immediately disappear among the crowd. Legolas watched him go; when Elladan spoke did he turned his eyes on him again.

"Estel was here, his tracks are, we followed it." Elladan pointed on the ground where only dirt was visible but to the Elven eyes the tracks of the familiar child was as clear as crystal. "Seemed like he was from that store over there," He pointed another ale store where a small crowd had gathered, "It's where the tracks of the carriages could be found. Looks like Estel jumped away from it, wandered around a little, until he jogged over here in this store." He pointed back at the store behind him.

Elrond followed Elladan's findings with a nod. He turned and caught the eyes of the merchant again when Elladan pointed at his stall. Looking at the stall it was selling the same alcohols around.

"And why did Estel run in this particular stall?" he asked back on his son, the presence of the merchant was beginning to bother him. Legolas seemed to have felt the same for he was looking at the man without blinking.

"He went here and asked for ale." Elladan finished, watching his father whose eyes rounded, and then frowned at the same time.

"_Asked for ale_?" the Elf Lord repeated in surprise. "Why would he ask for such thing?"

Elladan shook his head, and then tilt it towards the merchant with the grim look back on his face.

"This man here did not sell him anything. In fact, why don't you tell us what you said exactly to my little brother?" Elladan's eyes burned as he looked at the man who flinched in fear before them. Elrond looked from Elladan then at the man with reluctance.

"If- if you don't mind me saying," started the merchant, looking rather sulky at the group of hooded beings before him, "I won't be able to sell any of my goods to people- so get out-"

"Pray tell." Elladan spoke with his eyes still on the man. The man shook his head and blurted out defensively.

"Why would I sell my alcohol to a child with nothing to trade on him?"

"Did he tell you why he wanted to buy it?" Legolas quickly asked calmly.

"No. Why would I bother to ask? I told the lad to be on his way and that if he wanted to buy something he's going to have to work for it. That's the rule in Middle Earth, if you failed to notice."

"You told him to work?" Elrond's ears rang. "Elbereth! The child has not even reach five years old!"

"Children around here work for their meal, master." The merchant sneered at the Elf Lord, "Unless the child is born from some royalties, eh? That would have been extremely impossible… Now kindly leave my store alone before I tell everyone how you are all a nuisance." He snatched an open bottle on his table and drank from it. The three Elves looked at one another before leaving.

"Would Estel try and work?" Elrohir asked the moment Elladan had finished telling him, Erestor and Glorfindel the tale. "He wouldn't take it seriously, would he?"

"But why would he want ale? There are plenty in the palace!" Erestor cut in, looking put-out, "Little Estel working for ale? How absurd!"

"Maybe he heard the travelers wanting to have some human ale that's why he decided to come and help?" Legolas suggested, though he looked very unconvinced.

"Everyone," Glorfindel had finally spoken. They all looked at him to see him looking at them exasperatedly. "Be it as it may, Estel's only a child. Who would give him anything to work on? I suggest now that we continue looking rather than stay here and speak of his predicament! We are Elves for goodness sake! Elrond- Elrond where are you?"

The five elves looked around and saw The Elf Lord was staring away. Erestor tapped his shoulder but Elrond did not look on him.

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked as he stood beside his friend, frowning to wherever the Elf Lord was looking on the wall. Suddenly Elrond moved away swiftly. The others followed him with Glorfindel the closes.

"What is it?" he asked again to Elrond who kept looking ahead. "Elrond!" He saw that they were directly running on a wall when-

Elrond halted suddenly and then knelt on the ground. Glorfindel and the others stopped abruptly at the sudden halt and then crouched near him; what they saw made them all stare.

"Isn't that...?" started Elrohir,

"Estel's shoes?" Elladan finished.

Elrond stared at the pair of shoes on the ground, his heart racing. There was no doubt that it was Estel's. The design of the elven hands were there, and the materials used to craft it was nothing that could be found in the human lands. If Estel's shoes were here then that would mean Estel was around! He looked around almost expecting for his child to embrace him but nobody came.

"Why are you looking at my shoes?" a small voice from above said.

The Elves looked up and saw a small boy with black hair looking down at them curiously from the wall. Elrond's heart soar immediately but upon second inspection it fell back on his heart painfully. The boy staring down at them from the wall was another human child and was not Estel.

The boy jumped down from the wall, to the box next to it and then down the ground. The Elves watched his every movement. When he slipped his little feet on the shoes did they all breathed loudly.

"Where did you get those shoes?" Eretor asked quickly before the boy could go away. The small child looked at them thoughtfully before saying , "I found this. It's mine."

The boy started to move away but Elladan and Elrohir stood before him. Frightened by their heights, the boy stepped away and bumped on Glorfindel and Erestor behind him. Elrond saw the fear on the child and wondered if his little one shows the same expression when he meet strangers on his way.

"Stop surrounding him, for goodness sake." he muttered, kneeling before the child and patting his head. The boy gulped at him then up at the other tall hooded beings.

"Forgive them, little child." the Elf Lord whispered at the boy kindly, "We only want to ask you something. I pray that you do not lie for your answer may change the life of my own little one, do you understand?"

The boy did not respond so Elrond took it as a yes.

"Where did you get this shoes?" he repeated Erestor's question. The child looked sideways then on Elrond's eyes and answered.

"A boy gave it to me... he gave it."

"Where is this boy?"

"Gone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He was gone. When he gave me the shoes he disappeared..."

Elrond exhaled a breath and pressed his lips.

"Did he tell you where he was going, or what he was going to do?"

The small child, whose eyes were the color of brown said almost thoughtfully, "He asked me if I know any work, I say to him I do and told him pubs are needing workers for their stables so I told him to go there."

"Pubs?" Erestor frowned a little as he looked up the area, "Which one?"

The boy shook his head, "He gave me the shoes then run away." he pressed his lips closed.

"We must search the pubs, its dangerous for a child to go inside one, especially at a late hour." Glorfindel pointed at the darkness that was starting to cover them all. The others nodded and waited for the Elf Lord to stand up.

Elrond stared at the child, ruffled his hair and then smiled sadly.

"He is my son, you see and I want to see him." he told the lad quietly, remembering how Estel had looked like when he last saw him. "All father can be strict about certain things for their child but they will always love their little ones like you forever... so don't ever run away, do you understand?"

The child did not respond. Elrond smiled sadly again, and then stood up. He motioned for the boy to go and watched as his little footsteps take him on the other side of the road.

"Let's go search for him." he told the others rather firmly, "He doesn't have his shoes... he'll catch cold."

"Why did he give his shoes away?" Elrohir asked as they started to split into groups once more.

"That little one," Elrond replied about the boy they met as he closed his hood on his neck a little, "Is an orphan... Estel probably thought the boy would need it more than him."

"I believe so." Legolas nodded, even Erestor and Glorfindel as well.

Silence filled the Elves for a moment and then they all went on their way once more, with the steaming determination to find Estel and bring him back to the place he belong, where the warmth of his family could warm his cold feet.

Elrond will make sure of that.

_**~TBC~**_

_**The next chapter is the last chapter! ^.^**_

_**See you next time!**_

**_Happy Christmas! :D_**

**_Gifts! Gifts! Gifts!_**

**_xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estel's Day out **

**Chapter 3**

**Continued and Finished 3**

**Thanks for reading ;) Now for Estel's whereabouts!**

Lord Elrond and the five other Elves beside him stared transfixed at the pubs on the street, which by that time of the night were filled with humans who were drinking, singing and laughing loudly. The merriment of these individuals did not calm the Elves though, for their mind was focus into finding Estel, their little prince.

The Elves surveyed the area quietly until Erestor spoke beside them.

"These men are so loud… I always wonder if they ever know what we call 'peace of mind'."

"Men will be Men." Glorfindel answered, "They will know nothing about 'peace' no matter how hard they try to seek it."

"Noisy beings." Erestor added.

"Enough." Elrond's eyes glinted as he turned to look at his Councilor and the Balrog slayer, "It is not time to criticize them. We must track Estel down before he does something out of his limit."

"I do not see his tracks around…" Legolas whispered suddenly.

Elrond turned abruptly and concentrated on the ground. The other Elves did the same until they were looking at one another because they all agreed, and feared it, that there were no tracks around.

"Where is he?" Erestor gritted his teeth as all at once the six hooded Elves came out of their hiding place to check the surrounding. Elrond knelt on the ground but couldn't find the familiar steps of his child. Legolas went to the left side to see if he can find any, Elrohir and Elladan both went straight the street to see if there were anything there. Erestor went to the right side while Glorfindel remained standing behind Elrond.

"This is impossible…" the Elf Lord whispered, his eyes rounding each moment, "There are plenty of tracks, but none belongs to my little one…"

Glorfindel did not speak but tapped Elrond by the shoulder and helped him to stand up.

"We will find him, _mellon nin_," the Balrog slayer said when he and Elrond eyed each other, "I swear to you, we will." He nodded at the Elf Lord.

Elrond found strength in his friend's voice and he breathed a sigh. Moments later Erestor came back, followed by Elrohir and Elladan.

"He's not here. He's never been here." Elladan's tone was hard.

"What if he did not make it here, Elrond?" Erestor said with a note of fear in his voice, "We should have followed his tracks from the market place before running here swiftly."

"We should do that now then." Legolas appeared on their right looking serious and solemn, "I found something disturbing around… and if I wasn't in a hurry to find Estel I would have done something that could delay our search."

"What is the matter, princeling?" Glorfindel spoke asked.

Legolas' gaze hardened.

"These pubs, they are really making little ones work for them… without any compensation."

Elrond and the others stared at the Prince and at that moment they felt what he was feeling.

"I will settle this after I found my child." Elrond turned his head quietly away and started walking back where they came from. The others followed silently, until a commotion made them all turn back.

On the street, a pub door burst open and something flew out from the inside and came crashing on the ground. People started to crowd around the commotion and make fuzzy noises. The Elves fought their way toward the heart of the circle and saw what was occurring.

A little boy with a black hair was coughing on the ground and moaning in pain. He was wounded from the sudden throw, with scratches and bruises on his little arms and face. Elrond recognized his dress made of silk. It was Estel's.

Without thinking the Elf Lord leapt forward and embraced the child protectively in his arms.

"Estel!" He turned the little boy to face him gently and found it was not his child. It was another human boy who was bleeding and unconscious and wearing his son's dress. Elrond bit his lower lip.

A flying chair came next from the pub but Elrond did not turn. The people around gasped for he was going to be hit until the chair was cut into pieces in a blink. The people around gasped again for in swift movements five hooded figures were already standing protectively around the Elf Lord.

"The audacity of these humans…" grumbled Erestor as he stood firmly before Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir turned to their father to see the child. A passing disappointment came over the twins when they saw that it wasn't their little brother. Elrond did not speak.

"What are y'all doing?" said a voice.

Legolas and Glorfindel eyed the door way of the pub where a man was emerging out. He was a tall, large, beefy man whose beard was a mess around his face. His eyes were barely visible from his fat and rather red cheeks and he seemed to be drunk.

"I hate these humans…" Erestor grumbled from behind, "They easily get drunk."

"Get outta my way, you meddlin' sticks!" the man was roaring madly, "That idiot's poured drinks on me! Em' gonna chew his little limbs! Outta the way!"

Another man who was wearing an apron came out of the pub too looking rather sulky.

"The kid's all yours! I don't need any good for nothings who don't do their jobs properly as workers in my pub. Imagine losing a bottle of imported ale? Serves you right!" He shouted.

Elrond's ears perked up.

It was at the moment that the drunkard swayed his right hand violently which was holding a bottle toward the group. Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor readied for the attack but an alarming feeling made them all look behind them.

What they saw made them all gasp.

Elrond had stand up with the boy on his arms; his hood fell backward, revealing a black hair and pointy ears. The people around cried as they recognized him. Elrond's hair was flying behind, and his aura was very strong. The wind around started to catch the power and it made a very strong gust of wind that sent the people crowding around running. The Elf Lord's eyes were close.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel shouted as he stood firmly on his ground.

"Ada!" Elrohir and Elladan shouted.

"Lord Elrond…" Legolas watched the Elf Lord with sadness for out of this strong power Elrond's emotion was also being loose. The Elves could feel his sadness and their hearts were with him.

"Legolas!" Erestor called and the Elf Prince knew what was going to happen next. The three Elves in front jumped away as Elrond opened his eyes and sent his powers toward the drunken fellow.

"Gyaa!" he flew away and hit his back on the pub behind him that knocked him unconscious. The wall behind him broke into pieces and the pub owner came running away in fright.

Up the sky a mighty lightning broke the dark clouds of the night. Elrond's power slowly went to normal and he let out a short sigh. He had closed his eyes, and when he opened them his companions were already surrounding him. The three Elves saw the unconscious boy and realized that it wasn't Estel. If they were disappointed, they did not hide it well.

"Very unlike you to lose patience, Elrond." Erestor remarked a few minutes later when Elrond was tending to the small boy's wounds. They took shelter in a small and empty shack while the rain, probably caused by Elrond's power, poured outside. "But indeed, well deserved by that drunken fellow." Erestor continued.

"Agreed." The twins called out from beside Legolas.

"He was going to kill him." Elladan noted darkly.

"He was going to chew his limbs." Elrohir shook his head disapprovingly.

"Still…" came Glorfindel's voice, "How come this boy is wearing Estel's dress?"

"That is what I want to find out."Elrond said as he silently touched the boy's face gently and revived him from his unconscious state. They watched as the boy blinked slowly.

"..What… where is… ahh he's going to kill me!" the boy looked around frantically as if someone was going to eat him. He was surprised to see six hooded figures before him, but at least, not a drunk customer.

"Easy… you are safe now…we won't harm you." Elrond spoke gently that made the boy somehow believe him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Elrond merely shook his head. "How do you fair, little one?"

The boy sat up slowly and shook his head a little.

"Where am I? Where's my mother?"

The Elves looked at each other and Elrond was glad to hear the boy still has a guardian.

"I assure you your mother is where you last saw her." Elrond started quietly, "It is I who want to ask you, and please tell me honestly… where you acquired this dress?"

Elrond touched the hem of the silky dress of the boy. The little boy stared at the dress then back at the hooded being before he answered,

"A boy traded it to me, sir… for a bottle of ale."

Elrond rose a little higher with a frown on his face. "Can you tell me more about this boy?"

"I was doing my work," continued the boy, shifting uncomfortably after feeling the intent eyes of all the hooded figures before him. "I was delivering bottles of ales… when he appeared beside me and asked me many things."

"What did he asked?" Elrond pressed on.

"He asked… he asked if I could tell him where I work because he wants to work too… I say to him, I say 'why do you want to work for when you have a nice dress', because I saw his dress and it was very nice… and he told me, he say 'I need to have a bottle of ale so I need to work.' I looked at him and saw he didn't have shoes so he's probably just another stray, so I told him, I say 'If you give me your dress I will give you a bottle of ale. So he gave me his dress, sir, he gave me. I did not take it. I was thinking since master barman is not paying me I should take something from him… so I traded a bottle of his ale for this dress…"

The boy's statement was followed by a deafening silent from the tall, hooded figures. Elrond watched the boy and knew he wasn't lying.

"It really shows how eager Estel is to acquire a bottle of ale, Elrond." Erestor broke the silence at once, "I cannot comprehend why so…"

"Have you ever asked for a bottle of ale, my Lord?" Legolas asked quietly, "Maybe Estel thought…"

"I did not ask for any…" Elrond shook his head as he looked at the child and remembering his own boy. "I could not ask for anything more than him…"

"Most importantly here, more than any ales in the world," Glorfindel's voice was loud and clear from the nonstop rain outside, "is the fact that Estel is walking under this weather with nothing to protect his delicate body save his pants! We ought to find him, and quick!"

"Glorfindel's right," Legolas nodded, "We should be going now… I'm worried about the little one…"

"He's wearing my clothes!"

With an abrupt stop, the Elves looked at the little boy who was still sitting on the stone table they placed him moments ago. Elrond's mind seemed to focus a little…

"What did you say, little one?"

The boy looked from one hooded figure to another before saying, "I gave him my clothes… I did not like to see him go without wearing anything…"

Lord Elrond smiled kindly at the boy and tapped his head.

"What is your name?"

"Tom… Tom Bombadil…"

"Thank you, Tom…. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He told me he's going back." the boy answered earnestly, "He told me he's going back home."

Lord Elrond's eyes shone and the boy knew he did something good. The hooded being reached for the boy's hands and said, "You are a good man."

Something heavy fell on the Tom's hands, something like a pouch and when he looked inside he realize it was a bag of gold coins. Awestruck, he looked up to thank the hooded figures, only to realize that he was alone.

The beings had vanished like a passing air, quiet and swift.

*****T.T.T.T*****

The rain was pouring heavily as the six Elves traveled back to Rivendell where they wished and hope Estel would be.

Even though the clouds above were thick and the rain was splashing down on them nonstop they did not falter. Their worry for the little boy who was still out of their reach was weighing them down. They wished Estel had found an easy way to go back, and not travel by feet under this heavy rain.

Elrond felt the air was a hindrance to him. He felt the rain was stopping him. The night was long, and it had been many hours since they started their travel back. It was also past midnight. But he did not give in to tiredness. The idea of his Estel, a small, barely five years old boy, traveling under this unsafe night was making the half Elven worried sick. He would do anything to have Estel back on the safety of his realm. Then after that… he would never let go of his little hands…

The group did not stop their search in the middle of the night. When it seemed that it was impossible to see anything in the dark, they lit up the torches they had on their horses and searched. They could not find any tracks on the ground anymore for it was wet with the heavy rain. The river beside the road they were traveling was also roaring in rage. They were near Rivendell.

Just as Elrond saw the tower of his palace from a far something pulled strength back that caused him to pull his horse into an abrupt stop. If he wasn't an elf, if he wasn't the master of the Elves, and if he wasn't skilled in riding he would have fallen and died, but Elrond knew better and gracefully handled his horse. His stop made the others halt at once.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel shouted.

Lord Elrond felt for his heart with horror reflected on his eyes.

"Ada, what's the matter?" Elladan and Elrohir were beside their father immediately.

"The river…" whispered the Elf Lord, almost out of breath, "its speaking to me…it's Estel!"

Without any hesitation, Elrond kicked his horse toward the raging river on their right. The others followed him without question.

He saw the rage of the river as it created waves continuously once he got there. Immediately, the Elf Lord slid down his horse and looked at the angry river with the others following smoothly behind him.

"He's around here!" he shouted at the others and without further questions they went on their own ways to search. Elrond remained looking at the river, talking to it, pleading it to say that it did not swallow his youngest son.

"Lord Elrond!" Legolas gasped loudly as he sprinted toward the Elf Lord. The Elf Prince showed something that made Elrond stare. It was a bottle of ale.

"ELROND!" Glorfindel's loud and urgent voice made Elrond forget everything. In swift strides he was running to where the Balrog slayer was followed by the Elf Prince, his twins, and Councilor.

"Glorfindel!" he shouted seeing his friend already at the age of the river with the waves pulling him. Glorfindel pointed somewhere on the river, shouting.

"OVER THERE!"

They followed where the Balrog Slayer was pointing and saw a small piece of a log floating amidst the rage of the storm. But as they looked closer they could see something was hanging on the little log, a small, figure with curly locks. His cries for help were barely audible due to the storm. When Elrond saw him, he knew he'd whisk the storm to save him.

At that moment a lightning shaped the sky, and from above the mountains came the roaring sound of something falling down. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor and Glorfindel looked at the source of the sound. They looked in horror as from the nearby falls a huge amount of water was surging, like a tempest ready to swallow everything.

"ESTEL!" Legolas and the rest shouted as they pushed themselves toward the river to save the little one. Estel saw what was coming, and all he could do was to stare in fright.

Lord Elrond clenched his fist with anger etched on his face. His little one was crying in the middle of the storm, he's been through many things. His little one had enough. With power only he can control, he called for the river.

Legolas and the rest could not go near the river anymore for its waves were pushing them back. They watched helplessly as the water created a wall of waves, almost as tall as the mountains around. And it was heading directly to the little boy floating in the middle of its rage. That was when it stopped.

Estel had his eyes tightly closed, with tears spreading down his cheeks, his hands tightly closed around the edge of the log and waiting for the doom that was bestowed on him.

Nothing came.

"Are you alright, _tithen pen_?"

Estel looked up.

Lord Elrond was standing in the middle of the river with his back on the huge wall of wave suspended from falling down. He was glowing like no Elf has ever glowed before with the use of his innate power. The river around was still raging but the spot where the Elf Lord was standing was as calm as an untouched water.

Elrond saw the fear on the child's eyes, his cold appearance made the Elf Lord feel like he was stabbed, and the boy's tired expression made him want to swear in anger. But instead, he bent down Estel and took him to his arms.

"You are safe now. I'm with you."

"Ada!" Estel snaked his damp arms around his father's neck and cried. Elrond embraced the little body tightly with both arms. He never felt so relieved in his life.

Glorfindel and the rest watched in relief as Elrond walked back the riverbank with Estel on his arms. Each step the Elf Lord take, the river would make way and make its part as solid as a rock. The Elves have never seen a power so beautiful and mighty as that of Elrond.

*****T.T.T.T*****

Five days later, Estel was happily playing with his brothers and the Elf Prince on the garden of Rivendell, while Elrond was busily sealing his letter to Halbarad in his office. The messenger has finally arrived and was waiting in front of the Elf Lord's office.

"Here," he called to the messenger, "Please give my regards to Halbarad and tell him to take care of his heart… with whatever this letter is containing…"

"Yes, my Lord." answered the Elf messenger as he bowed his respect to the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond stood up and walked near the window where he could see his three sons and the Elf Prince playing around. Finally, he could breathe peacefully again. Why it was only three days ago that he had pushed himself to the limit after Estel's expected fever the night they had saved him from the angry storm by the river… It was also three days ago when his heart had cried to its fullest when he thought he had lost his son… but now everything was back to normal.

The Elf Lord looked back on his table where a bottle of ale was standing, almost half empty. He had taken care of the matter at the Ford about the working children. About the ale, he remembered Estel's answer when he asked him about his running away… Estel had said he read it from the book Prince Legolas had lend him, about how fathers adored good ale, that good fathers are given such when they deserved it. The little one thought of giving his father a gift but do not know where. That was when he heard the conversation of the Elves who was going into a journey. He heard them talk about a fine ale made by the men from Ford. That was why Estel decided to venture the Human lands. That was why he was eager for a bottle of ale. It was for his father.

After hearing this Elrond could not help but embrace his child. He did not know how to respond to the little one's thoughtfulness, yet, he warned him never ever leave Rivendell again. It was a promise between them. He had enclosed all these details in a letter, and sooner or later he knew he would hear from Halbarad.

But no matter, he could hear the tinkling laugh of his son again. He was satisfied.

*****T.T.T.T*****

Legolas was sitting on a stone chair on the garden and reading his book when Estel sprinted near him. The Elf Prince lowered his book and smiled at the young one.

"Yes, _tithen pen_?"

"Did you see what _ada_ can do, Legolas?" he asked smartly. The Elf Prince pretended that he did not know the answer.

"I'm afraid I missed it, what did he do, my young friend?"

"He stopped the river! And then he stepped on the water! It was amazing…" the boy's silver eyes shone in amazement and pride. Legolas ruffled Estel's hair gently.

"He is a great Elf, _tithen pen_, a great Elf indeed."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"If I returned to the river again, would you come with me? Because Dan' said it is dangerous to go alone…"

"Certainly, I will." Legolas looked seriously at the _adan_. "Promise me Estel, that you won't go looking for an adventure without me. That you would always think of me to come whenever you want to do something. Can I take your word for it?"

Estel grinned at the Elf Prince and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, I promise, Legolas! But you must promise the same. Can I take your word for it?"

The Elf Prince smiled.

"Yes, you have my word."

**END.**

**Thank you :]**


End file.
